For Granted
by SouthernBell
Summary: DMxHS...just a Hilde's point of view fic with slight angst and AU...just read it, you might like it


Disclaimer- don't own 'em.  
  
  
  
After the war I guess I became a typical teenager--an overreacting drama who suffers from slight depression and has her Dad's fiery temper. I'm not even old enough to drink and already I have a story to write for you. As I tell my friends, I'm not gonna tell you it in beautiful and poetical words, I'm gonna tell it like it is. Sometimes it's better that way. Of course I probably lost half my readers just from saying it out front like that, but it really is an interesting story. Well, I think it is, it may only be to me because I've experienced it. But then again, you may have experienced it too, who knows; what do you got to lose? Well, here is my story...  
  
I guess I'll start by saying that this is mainly, or completly, about my love life. I'll tell you now that I have a thing about commitment. Well, to be frank, I'm terrified of it. I sorda have the reputation of the "whore" who jumps from guy to guy. My friends say that I just get bored and move on. I don't say anything, but that's not quite it, at all. See, my mom is always working and never has time for me. My dad adores me, but certainly not as much as his pride. So I have this thing about not feeling needed. I don't feel needed at home so I need to feel it with my friends and guys. That's why I don't stay with guys; I just don't feel needed. Then I met this guy. We'll just call him "Tim".  
  
Well, I know Tim loved me, and I loved him, or I did after we broke up. We went out for a bit and had stupid little fights which I, being the drama queen I am, loved. Eventually we had a mutual break-up. After that we continued to talk and got extremely close. I told him and everything and really trusted him. We even had a plan to get married when I turned 18 or whatever. I mean, we had a lot in common, wanted the same life, and even liked the same baby names. Perfect, huh? Well, yeah he cared about me, but I think he took me for granted. He started dating this girl while we were still very in love. She, needless to say, despised me. She always told me to stay away from Tim and I always didn't. They had a lot of problems and I would hear from others about their huge fights. They'd break up, then go back out, break up, and so on and so on...  
  
Well, as this was going on I was miserable but was starting to get over my beloved Tim and fall for my best friend, Duo. You girls would like Duo, he's a great guy. He's very silly and loves to see people happy. He is, of course, also very cute. So basically, he's perfec., At least that's what most girls said about him. He had one flaw that I noticed and that was that he tended to keep his problems to himself. I'm gonna do exactly what he does right now and keep his big problem to myself until later. Well, Duo and I began going out and we were very happy. I just couldn't stop smiling and just seemed to have a better attitude towards things. This is very weird since I don't stay with a guy for long and stay happy as well. It was because he really loved and cared about me, I could see it in his eyes. Did I mention his eyes yet? He had these amazing eyes that you could get lost in, seriously. Well we were happy and I finally knew someone who actually cared about me.  
  
Basically, you're about to think I'm an idiot. Duo was an amazing boyfriend; he always put me first and, my favorite, when it was dead silent he would whisper how beautiful I was. Ok girls, you know how it feels to hear this, so you understand why it meant so much. Even our first kiss was perfect. I was on my way to my friends house to practice dance wearing dance pants, a tank top, my hair in a messy bun, and some slippers. Well, I was getting in my car when Duo's car appeared in my driveway. He stepped out with a bouqet of daises, my favorite flower, which I didn't ever know he knew that daisies were my favorite. So we were in my garage, leaning against my car and the lights all go out, typical, no? I'm serious, this really happened! So, I can tell he's about to kiss me and I get NERVOUS! I start rambling about the stupidest things. I laugh now because if I can recall, it was about some algebra homework. He starts laughing and says my name to get my attention, but I just keep on talkin', so he kissed me. Not some major movie make-out kiss. Just a simple, sweet, and perfect kiss. Have you ever heard the quote that's like 'A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.'? I always think of that quote when I think of that kiss.  
  
So, yes, Duo is perfect and so is our relationship. Well, Tim came back in the picture. Dun dun dun...I realized that I still had feelings for him and things got complicated. Hey, I always wanted more drama in my life! Be careful what you wish for. It got too much for me to handle so I sort of backed off of Tim and broke up with Duo. I know! I know! I am an idiot, I told you that you would say that. But I promise my relationship with Duo got ever closer. I guess I can tell you his problem now. With his work and all, Duo had to move far away. I know, people move all the time, no big deal. Well, Duo moved around a lot and never had real friends until he moved here, and now he has to move away from them all. Plus I love him to death and I did not want him to go. Still thinking it's not big deal? It's not. It wasn't, until it happened. Duo and I were getting really close, telling each other private things, it was really great. I totally got over Tim and just fell head over heals for Duo. I still haven't told Tim that I have absolutely no feelings for him anymore and I don't know how to. If any of you readers know how, please tell me, I'm up for suggestions! Well, back to the story. Weeks went by and things changed a lot. No, not really, Tim is still with the girl who hates me, but only because of bad circumstances that I swore to him I wouldn't tell anyone about, even the few readers who actually got this far in the story and didn't 'X' it out. I have nothing to do with him anymore.  
  
My friends and I threw Duo a surprise birthday/going-away party and it was the last thing we have done with him since he moved. Right before the party I had some work done and was really tired. I ended up falling asleep and only woke up once. when I did wake up it was just in time to see my Duo put a blanket over me--God I love him. It's been about a week since he left and I've cried every night since. I sprayed his cologne that I stole earlier all over my sweatshirt and wear it all the time now. I have this dull pain in my stomach that just wont go away. It all seems so surreal. Still not a big deal, I know, I can call him and occasionally visit him. I'll tell you why it's such a big deal to me when we're through with the story. See I had this story written out but didn't really plan to post it until a few hours ago when Duo called me for the first time since he left. It meant a lot to me and I miss his voice already. It's now that I realized that I did to Duo what Tim did to me. I took him for granted. I guess that why I wrote this--to tell all you readers to not take someone for granted. I even am gonna post this under a nickname he gave me. "Southern bell". He called me it because of my accent. Well, it's not really an accent, just when I would say certain words occasionally that stuck out and showed my true origins. I thought it was cute and loved it, he called me squeaky, too, because I would sort of squeal when I yawned. He though that was adorable so would always call me Squeaky. But I think Southern Bell just seemed to be a better pen name, ya know? To this day I still wonder why he loved me. There are so many other girls that are perfect and pretty and had better days when she is on PMS. But he chose me, the most perfect guy I ever met chose me.  
  
It's too bad he left. You readers probably would have liked him, no one didn't. He changed your life for the better.  
  
His leaving is such a big deal to me and is hurting so much because I'm afraid that after a while, in his new home, he'll make new friends and such and forget about me and our love. Please don't, Duo.  
  
Please remember me.  
  
You will always have my heart, no matter where you live.  
  
  
  
Dedicated to my Christabear. I love and miss you.  
  
--Southern Bell 


End file.
